The term “patterning structure” as employed here should be broadly interpreted as referring to a structure that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate; the term “light valve” can also be used in this context. Generally, the pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). Examples of such patterning structure include:
A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmission mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired;
A programmable mirror array. One example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a visco-elastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as non-diffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the non-diffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. An alternative embodiment of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of tiny mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted about an axis by applying a suitable localized electric field, or by employing piezoelectric actuation devices. Once again, the mirrors are matrix-addressable, such that addressed mirrors will reflect an incoming radiation beam in a different direction to unaddressed mirrors; in this manner, the reflected beam is patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable mirrors. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic means. In both of the situations described here above, the patterning structure can include one or more programmable mirror arrays. More information on mirror arrays as here referred to can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193, and PCT patent applications WO 98/38597 and WO 98/33096, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required; and
A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table; however, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning structure as set forth here above.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning structure may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. including one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at once; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper or step-and-repeat apparatus. In an alternative apparatus—commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus—each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemical-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types configured to direct, shape or control the beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”.
Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791, both incorporated herein by reference.
Although specific reference may be made in this text to the use of the apparatus according to the invention in the manufacture of ICs, it should be explicitly understood that such an apparatus has many other possible applications. For example, it may be employed in the manufacture of integrated optical systems, guidance and detection patterns for magnetic domain memories, liquid-crystal display panels, thin-film magnetic heads, etc. The person skilled in the art will appreciate that, in the context of such alternative applications, any use of the terms “reticle”, “wafer” or “die” in this text should be considered as being replaced by the more general terms “mask”, “substrate” and “target portion”, respectively.
In the present document, the terms “radiation” and “projection beam” are used to encompass all types of electromagnetic radiation, including ultraviolet (UV) radiation (e.g. with a wavelength of 365, 248, 193, 157 or 126 nm) and extreme ultra-violet (EUV) radiation (e.g. having a wavelength in the range 5-20 nm).
For a lithographic process, an alignment of the wafer to be processed with the mask pattern on the mask should be as precise as possible for a correct definition of features on the substrate, which features should have sizes within specified tolerances. To this end, the lithographic projection apparatus includes a wafer alignment module which provides for alignment of the substrate with the mask and mask pattern within a given (specified) tolerance. The wafer alignment system typically performs the alignment based on optical systems. The position of a wafer or a portion of a wafer is determined by measuring an optical response from an optical marker which is illuminated by an optical source: for example, a grating is illuminated by a laser beam, the laser beam diffracts from the grating, and one or more of the diffracted orders are measured by respective sensors, which are typically located on a reference plane. Using the output of the sensors, the position of the wafer can be derived (relative to the reference plane).
Optical markers for alignment typically include a grating with a periodicity suitable for diffraction of impinging light with a wavelength well within the visible range of the spectrum. An exemplary grating is constructed of lines and trenches with a typical periodicity of about 16 μm to obtain a usable diffraction pattern for a wavelength within the visible range of the spectrum. In order to obtain sufficient diffracted light from the grating and to obtain well-defined diffraction maxima and minima, it is desirable that the grating encompass a minimal number of lines and intermediate trenches. The size in the direction of the periodic structure is typically about 750 μm for this type of grating.
The grating may be a phase grating or phase marker which takes into account a phase difference between the phase of rays scattered at the upper surface of the grating and the phase of rays scattered at the lower surface of the grating.
Also, the grating may be an amplitude grating which only takes into account the periodic structure of the grating without any further phase difference relating to an upper or lower level in the grating. Typically, an amplitude grating or amplitude marker is constructed of a periodic structure of first and second elements, which have similar surface levels but different respective reflectance.
Optical markers may be used during microelectronic device processing (or IC processing) along the full manufacturing line. During the front end of line (FEOL), markers are typically used for alignment during manufacturing of transistor structures. At a later stage during the back end of line (BEOL), markers may be needed for alignment of metallization structures, e.g. connect lines, and vias. It is noted that in both cases, it is desirable that the integrity of the markers be sufficient to meet the required accuracy of alignment.
Further marker structures for overlay control may be present in one or more areas of a substrate to allow for controlling the overlay of a mask pattern in a resist layer (after exposure and development) with further pattern already present on the substrate. One structure for overlay control is the so-called metrology overlay target (of a box-in-box or bar-in-bar structure), which includes a first structure consisting of 4 rectangular blocks as constituent parts arranged with their length along one of the sides of an imaginary square, and a second structure similar to, but smaller than, the first structure. To determine the overlay of patterns in two successive layers, one of the first and second structures is defined in the pattern in the first layer, the other one of the first and second structures is defined in the pattern in the resist layer for the second successive layer. In use, for both first and second structure the position (i.e., the center of gravity) is determined by a detection of the edges of the respective rectangular blocks within the first and second structures. From the difference in position of center of gravity of the respective first and second structure, the overlay of the two structures is determined.